Happy Place
by Confused.Turtle
Summary: Levi needed Eren like he needed air. What will he go through just for her to be happy? "Respect has to be earned, Erwin. Not given." He will not have her alone and feeling empty like he did. Never would he leave her again. She was his happy place. MTF/transgender!Eren


**Happy Place**

...

 _I found my happy place the minute I saw you_

 _-Sherrilyn Kenyon_

...

Happy. Joyful. Cheerful.

I hadn't been any of those in a long time. My happy place had been taken away from me, and I felt like I couldn't get it back.

Maybe I was selfish.

Although now, I didn't care.

And so I began the screaming match.

* * *

"You don't even treat her right!" I scream. It's too much, he's doing it on purpose and he knows it too. He's hurting her, why dammit, why! I'd rather wallow in self-pity than watch her slowly deteriorate to nothing under the gaze of another man.

His gaze whips over to me, his eyes hard and taciturn. I toiled it over in my brain, why does he do this to her? All she ever sought was to be loved and he runs off to some other man with his tail between his legs every single time things get rough. His thin lips open once more and I'm sure whatever he says will just cut me deeper than I ever have myself.

"Why should you care, it's not like he still loves you!" His deep voice booms. A cloud of authority looms over his head but I'm too livid to care. Too stressed, restless and scared for her. I can see his grip tightening on the stem of the wine glass he's taken out of the cabinet.

Anger flares up inside me like scorching hot magma. He won't even acknowledge that she's a woman now, she's not that dysphoric, confused boy anymore. Every time he uses _he_ and _him_ pronouns, Eren almost flinches. It kills me. Even more enraged than before, my hands spasm for something to hit, something to relieve myself of this frustration. I glance down at the floor in attempt to calm myself even slightly. I-I still love her, no matter her choices, but she wants him. Or at least… wanted. Now I have no idea. I'm sure she's just being pressured by Erwin somehow.

I mean how? How could she still love someone who- who hurt her? I just want her to be happy even if it's not with me. And I thought he would be good to her, but no. He hits her I'm sure of it. She has bruises on her arms sometimes, scratches on her face, scars everywhere and yet there's no proof that it was him. No proof that she didn't 'just trip' or that it wasn't 'just her cat'.

"Y-you hurt her! Not just physically but emotionally, mentally too! She's scarred because of you, dammit!" My voice cracks as I holler, I'm not just livid but scared as well. Terrified that he'll do something to her after this out of anger. That I won't be allowed to see her because of this, because if he wanted he could easily stop any interaction that goes on between her and I already. No matter how minimal it is at the moment anyways. He was manipulative that way. I would know. And I hate it.

"Do not speak to me with such disrespect! I'm still your boss and you and Eren seemed to forget that more often than naught, I demand respect!"

"Respect has to be earned, Erwin. Not given."

The blond man across from me seemed to furrow his brow in frustration and closed his eyes, as if he were trying to keep his shouting at bay. It wasn't working.

I'm done. So done with this shit.

I won't fucking put up with it anymore.

"Fuck this." I mutter.

Snatching my jacket, I hurriedly whipped it on before stalking out the door fully determined in finding Eren and… and taking him somewhere-

Some place better than this fucking hell hole. Where? He wasn't sure yet.

"Levi! Levi! Come back here you fucking-" Blocking out Erwin's deep shouts, I walk quickly, taking long strides towards my orange Mclaren. All I see is red and suddenly I'm speeding down the highway making a beeline towards the apartment complex of my previous lover. It dark. Only clouds in the sky. It was lonely. I knew it was dangerous to speed like this on such a dark night.

I simply couldn't find it in myself to care.

Pulling into the parking lot I rush up the white, paint-chipped stairs before stopping at the large number seven on her door.

I gulp down the lump in my throat as I lift my hand up to rap at the white door quickly. Not but five seconds later a beautiful girl with long brown locks and wide blue or green or yellows eyes, he could never quit decide but he did know they were captivating, opened the door. She donned one of her favourite high-waisted skirts that I remember her wearing even before the transformation. It was pastel green and the brunette wore a white, slightly baggy, long sleeved, crop top. I hadn't seen her in so long… and she'd changed so much…

She was perfect.

And still really in to pastel, god I love her.

The few seconds it took for her to register who I was, Eren's eyes widened, and I pushed forward.

Rapidly I put my lips against hers- and kissed her.

It was sweet and long and wet, all I could think of was the familiar taste of her mouth and how perfectly our bodies fit together. How she responded so easily to my touch and wrapped her arms around my neck as she racked her nails down my scalp.

All I could hope for was that she didn't slap me after doing that, even if it felt so right.

Breaking apart from her I looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Leave this place with me."

She smiles.

* * *

Red, pink and gold litter the sky as the fast car raced by plains of fields. The windows rolled down, wind pushed inside the car causing Eren's hair to whip into her face and onto her shoulders. It seemed annoying but as I cast a glance towards her I allow a small grin to take my face.

Eren smiled serenely with her eyes closed, not caring in the least about her hair. I hadn't seen her look so happy in god knows how long and I hoped it wouldn't leave again. Happiness suited her well, and until now I hadn't realized how much I'd actually needed to see her smile like that again.

Looking back to the road in which I had no idea where I even was.

I keep driving.

Because this was our happy place.


End file.
